User blog:PvPMaster2001/Election Reforms
Note: This is just a proposal, which has not been adapted yet, or revealed to anyone. RedstoneDemigod has given me permission to make a blog about this. Good day people of the Minecraft Bedrock Wiki, I am here with a proposal that would significantly change elections as we know them. Please read the entire post before coming to a conclusion about these reforms. I have been wanting to introduce them for a long time, but only recently decided to stop procrastinating and actually get them done. So, here the proposed reforms are. Retention elections would occur every 6 months. These elections will be an up or down, yes or no vote on whether or not to keep the staff member in question. They will be held the third weeks in December and July. Voting will be open for exactly 5 days, and the results will be announced 2 days after that. If "no" wins on retention elections, then an election like the ones we have now will occur one month after the retention elections, known as the successive election. The main difference will be that it would be conducted under IRV, not first past the post like we have now. With IRV (Instant runoff voting), you would rank the candidates based on your preferences, with 1 being your first choice, 2 being your second choice, and so on. The candidate with the fewest votes would be eliminated, and all of their votes would be reallocated to their supporters' second choices. This process would continue until someone gets a majority of the vote. Voting will be open for exactly 5 days, and the results will be announced 2 days after that. The filing deadline will be 1 week before the voting opens. The loser of the retention election will not be allowed to run in the successive election. However, we should have both the best candidates and most qualified candidates. Therefore, I am proposing adding a few extra hurdles to the process of becoming a candidate. You can get on the ballot in one of two ways, either by having petitions signed by 5% of the amount of voters in the last election, or by winning a special nominating convention of the staff. Petitions can be conducted through a Google Form hosted by the Wiki, it would simply ask you which candidate's petitions you want to sign. You can go through both methods, but if you get no votes at the convention, you cannot be on the ballot, no matter how many petitions you get. If staff feel that a candidate is unfit, a unanimous vote of active staff can disqualify a candidate. The nominating convention will occur 1 week before voting opens, and petitions will be open for the entire week before voting opens. There is often a shortage of staff members, with them going inactive and/or disabling their account. So I propose that we have a fixed number of staff, 2 of each position. If a staff member retires mid-term, a new election will be held, under the rules for the successive election. One week will be allocated for candidate announcements, one for candidate qualifying, and one for voting. If they disable their account, it will be treated as a retirement mid-term. Keep in mind that this is just a proposal, and not official yet. Please leave your thoughts on these, whether or not you like them, and what your suggestions for changing them would be. Category:Blog posts